


Lucky

by lxnapxrrilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hood-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxnapxrrilla/pseuds/lxnapxrrilla
Summary: She's happy, she truly is. But is there really any harm in becoming more happy?or Regina and Robin have been married for some time, but Regina can't help but feel as if something is missing.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a (really) quick one shot that I wanted to write up because there's isn't enough OQ fluff in the world! Enjoy, and please leave feedback!

Had someone told her some forty years ago that this is how her life would have turned out, she’d have laughed at the ridiculous notion. Regina Mills - villain, Evil Queen, completely unlovable in every which way - did not deserve a happy ending, and therefore would not receive one. Because everyone knows that _villains do not get their happy endings_.

More lives than she can count have been lost at her hand, families ripped apart at her doing, and so why would she deserve anything other than a life of punishment and agony as a result of her deeds?

And yet, here she stands, barefoot in her kitchen early on a Sunday morning, a cup of coffee warming her fingers as her husband and sons concoct a breakfast of the greasiest looking foods she's ever seen (not that she minds - Robin has loosened her up a bit, made her less _uptight_ , as Henry would often call it, so an unhealthy breakfast every once in a while seems manageable). A song from the 60’s plays from the radio, and her boys sing along - completely out of tune, she might add, but they're smiling and laughing, so their lack of skills hardly matters. 

She's smiling, too. She can't help it - all three of her boys bring a light into her life that she can only pray never fades. Her heart is so full of love, practically bursting at the seams, and it's often infuriating that she can't tell each and every one of them exactly what they mean to her. But they know. They know from the way she kisses each of them goodnight, from the bedtime stories and the movie nights, from the smile that graces her features when she sees them after a long day, and the way in which she holds them when they cry. So despite not being able to put her love into words, they know. 

And, despite this, as they all sit round the kitchen table to devour their breakfast (which is exceptional, she must say), Robin sat opposite her, Henry and Roland in the seats between their parents, she can't help but feel as if something is missing. Her boys are enough, of course. They always will be. But she can't fight the gnawing feeling within her stomach as she looks at the vacant chairs. _Something_ is missing, and she hopes when she brings it to Robin’s attention, he’ll be in agreement.

______

He promptly joins her in bed that night, switching off the light to their ensuite before climbing beneath the covers and pulling her into his arms. His nose nuzzles against her hair, and a slight smile draws the corner of her lips up as she melts into his embrace. It's moments such as this that she savours - a moment of calm amongst the storm. Robin always holds her as if it'll be the last time, and when living in a town that brings about new chaos each and every day, they can't be certain that it won't be. So she relishes in it, wraps her arms around his middle, and rests her head upon his chest, listening to the steady thrumming of his heartbeat.

And they're silent for all of a minute before she utters a sentence into the dark room that has him pulling back, wide eyes looking down at her as he tries to comprehend what she said. He's unsure if he's heard her right, he must be, because he's asking her to repeat herself.

“I want us to have a baby,” she tells him once more, matter of factly. It's never something they've discussed, never something they feel they've had the time to do. Finding a moment of peace to get married was trouble alone, so expanding their family seemed like an almost impossible task. But it's something she's wanted for a while, and the worst he can do is tell her no, so what's the harm?

“I thought you couldn't?” he asks, and his tone holds no judgment, just a slight lilt hat indicates his confusion.

“I can't,” she confirms. “But there are other ways of having a child rather than the conventional. There's surrogacy, and adoption, and other routes that we could explore if it was something we were certain about… which I think I am, but it's entirely up to you now.”

The room falls silent once more, and she thinks she's upset him, offended him somehow. Her head falls back to his chest, and she loosens her hold on him ever so, shaking her head as best she can given her current position. 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.”

But he's pulling her back to him as quickly as she'd moved away, using his index finger to tilt her chin up so he can look into her eyes. And the smile that adorns his lips is all dimples, has her going weak at the knees. He cups her cheek with his hand, and closes the distance between them until his lips brush gently against hers.

“I'd love nothing more than for us to have a baby, my love,” he whispers sweetly into the night. And then she's grinning, and crying, and they’re kissing once again - this time with more passion and love, and she wishes she could freeze this moment and bask in it forever.

And once more, she wonders just how she got so lucky.


End file.
